Faerixie (Pokémon)
Faerixie '''(ファエリークシー''' Faerīkushī) is a Legendary Pokémon and one of the mascot Pokémon for Pokémon Light & Darkness along with Daemixie. She is known as the Dream Pokémon. Faerixie has two forms; her Normal and Dream Forms. In her Normal Form, she is a pure Fairy-Type and her Dream Form can be obtained by using a stone known as the Dream Stone in battle, making her a dual Fairy and Psychic-Type. Her special ability in both of her forms is Dream Aura, which allows her to absorb attacks that cause the Sleep status effect and heal herself. Faerixie is a member of the Dream Trio along with her "twin" Daemixie and their mother, Yumaexie. Faerixie represents sweet dreams and hopes. Biology Physical Appearance Faerixie is a human sized Legendary Pokémon as tall as the average teenager. Her main color is pink. She has an ovalish head with a pointed nose and big, dark purple eyes with no pupils. Her hair is bubble gum pink and bumpy in appearance, looking as if it's "brushed" back. There is a heart like marking on her forehead. Two perky, magenta wings appear like "ears" on either side of her head. Faerixie has a pair of pure white pixie wings on her back. Her body is styled to look like she's wearing a semi-open coat and stockings. Hanging around her neck is a golden horseshoe like charm. Her shoulders are more rounded in comparison to Daemixie and the hems of her "sleeves" are bumpy and bumblebee yellow to the elbows. There is a purple diamond in the center of her chest. Her hands are humanoid. The "coattail" fades into magenta on the outside and the inside is orchid before fading into violet at the bottom. She has pointed feet that are bumblebee yellow up to the knees. In her Dream Form, Faerixie has a more serious expression on her face. Her eyes now have pink corneas with dark purple pupils while her sclera remains dark purple. She loses them hems of her "sleeves" and her arms, all the way up to her elbows, are colored white, resembling gloves. The charm on her neck changes into a more heart shaped charm and hangs in front of her chest. Most her upper body is now colored white, resembling a white sleeveless top and her "coattail" has changed to a white "skirt" that goes all the way down to her feet and has four tiers, making it resemble a ball gown. Her pointed, boot-like feet are now colored white. She still has her purple, four-pointed star on the center of her chest and her pixie wings have changed into a pair of white angel wings. Special Abilities Faerixie in her Normal Form is able to create the foundations of people and Pokémon's dreams and even capable of projecting them in the real world. She can create gateways between the Real World and the Dream World, where she lives with her brother. Behavior Faerixie, in her Normal Form, is known to be extremely cheerful and childish, tending to cause mischief from time to time. Unlike her shy "twin", Faerixie is much more eager to interact with those who encounter her. Etymology Faerixie's name is a combination of the word "faerie", which is another way of saying "fairy", and the word "pixie". Diet Faerixie is known to eat the discarded parts of nightmares created by her "twin" Daemixie, should there be any pieces broken off once Daemixie had created a nightmare. Popular Culture and Lore Faerixie is commonly referred to as the "Princess of Dreams" by the more religious people of Emperios. Faerixie is the reason why people and their Pokémon experience sweet dreams while they sleep. Her assumed guardians are a psychic family chosen to protect the Dream Stone. In Emperios legends, she and her "twin" were left by her mother Yumaexie to protect the island after raising it from the Dream World. In the Anime Light & Darkness Arc Light & Darkness Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Movies Though not the titular Pokémon, Faerixie plays a very important role in M2X: Daemixie and the Princess of Dreams. Faerixie also plays an important role in M2X: The Twins of Yumaexie. Game Data Trivia * According to the Dream Trio's designer, the golden horseshoe like feature around Faerixie's neck represents luck and good fortune. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pure Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Fairy-Type Pokémon Category:Psychic-Type Pokémon Category:Undiscovered Egg Group Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon